Some known computing devices are capable of controlling other nearby computing devices via wireless signals. A universal remote is an electronic device that is programmable to remotely operate various consumer electronics devices. Some universal remotes allow a user to manually program control codes into the universal remote. Some universal remotes provided with electronic devices include programmable capabilities for other electronic devices. For example, a television remote can be programmed to operate a video player. Some universal remotes have limited memory and processing capability, and programming a universal remote can be somewhat complex. Therefore, there exists a need to provide a more user-friendly universal remote.